Fallen One
by intoxiquekated
Summary: Post-AOTC, and will probably feature the storyline of the ROTS. Might be AU in several chapters, but will mostly stay in touch with the SW universe. AnakinPadme mostly. RR!
1. Honeymoon shadows

Disclaimer: George Lucas's. 

AU: I've been gone awhile, but now I'm back, hopefully older and wiser, and I hope it shows in my fics. )

This is a post AotC fanfiction, and being fanfiction, may be slightly AU in some chapter.

Chapter One

"Do you really have to go?" Padmé asked her husband, as she laid close to him on the comfortable bed. Her brown eyes were closed in contentment, but she was frowning as she spoke those words.

Anakin Skywalker gave a deep sigh, and tightened his grip around her, his artificial fingers wrapping around her shoulders. He caught sight of the golden fingers, and an emotion passed through him briefly, before he could register it.

"My orders were to escort you back. Obi-wan would want me back as soon as possible," Anakin replied. He gave her a kiss on her brown curls. "You know I would gladly stay if I could." He turned to his side, facing her, and lifted his head up, supporting it with his elbow. "I could stay, you know. I'll tell the Council that I fear for your safety. They'll compromise _my_ safety, but never yours," he remarked, in a slightly bitter tone.

Padmé opened her eyes and studied her husband's face. He gave her a small smile in reassurance, and before she could ask him the question she'd been asking him since his fight with Dooku, he replied her.

"I'm fine, Padmé. A little wounded pride-wise, and an artificial hand, but hey, at least technology's so advanced that this hand actually feels real, albeit gold." He flexed his hand, giving her an impish grin, before swooping down to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"You keep doing that," she complained, but not without a smile on her face.

"Who else, if not me?" Anakin asked teasingly, as he tenderly placed his forehead on hers, so that his blue eyes met her hazel ones. "Do you love me?" He asked suddenly.

Padmé furrowed her brows at the abrupt change in subject. "Don't be silly, Ani," she told him, placing her hand on his cheek.

He shook her hand away, and looked at her intensely. "Do you love me?" He asked again.

"Ani, I'm married to you," she said matter-of-factly. She wrapped her hand to the back of his head and pulled him towards her to kiss him, but he pushed her hand away, and sat up on the other side of the bed, his eyes focussing on a point on the far end of the wall. Padmé sat up too, but refrained from touching him, knowing how much he valued his space when he was in one of his 'moods'.

"Why won't you answer the question?" He asked, an unreasonable anger overcoming his reasoning powers.

"Yes." Padmé wrapped her hands around his waist, and placed her head lovingly on his back. "Ani, yes. I love you. I loved you yesterday, I love you today, and I'll love you tomorrow." Anakin stiffened, and then relaxed visibly. Turning his body to face her, he met her eyes apologetically. She shook her head slightly at his apology, and smiled lovingly.

"I'll love you until the day I die," she whispered, pulling his head towards her once more.

Except this time, Anakin did not pull away.

* * *

Master Yoda looked out of one of the full-length windows in his room, a frown on his face, as he tried to locate the darkness that have seemingly fallen on the Republic unknowingly. His eyes narrowed as he looked on at a tall building in the distance – the Supreme Chancellor's office.

* * *

A/N: This is a short chapter, I know. But it's just to get the ball rolling. The later chapters will probably be much longer, but no promises. As this is my first fanfiction in a LONG time, reviews are very much appreciated. 


	2. Motions in actions

Disclaimer: George Lucas thoroughly deserves this glory.

A/N: I just watched the premier of Star Wars 3: Revenge of the Sith, and the reviews are right. It's way better than the first two. I actually teared a little when it ended. Anyway, it gave me inspiration to write the next chapter.

* * *

"Anakin."

Anakin Skywalker turned and bowed respectfully at Mace Windu. "Master Windu," Anakin replied.

"Yoda and Obi-wan would like to see you in the Chancellor's office," Windu told her sternly, his eyes staring penetratingly into Anakin, who returned the look boldly.

"Yes, master Windu." Anakin draped his robes over his shoulders and turned his body to leave, when he was interrupted by the Jedi master again.

"Young Skywalker," Windu started, before pausing. He seemed to hesitate for awhile, before shaking his head lightly. "May the force be with you, young padawan."

Anakin raised his eyebrows quizzically. "And with you," he replied, before leaving for the Chancellor's office.

* * *

After the meeting with the Chancellor, he returned to Padmé's apartment in the heart of the city. Finding her out on the balcony, he leaned against the door frame and surveyed her silently, a small smile playing on his lips. He watched as she played with the flowers on the railings, arranging them to suit her pleasure, and when he had no more patience, he grabbed her from behind and pulled her close to him.

A surprised gasp, and then playful giggles, as Padmé surrendered to his passionate embrace. She stepped away from him to look into his eyes, her hand wandering to the scar on his right eye. She caressed the healing skin gently while looking into his blue eyes, and the expression in them stopped her in her tracks.

"Ani, what's wrong?"

Anakin shook his head with a forced smile. "Nothing's wrong," he told her, turning away from her. He walked back into the apartment, and Padmé followed, the frown on her face evident.

"Ani, don't turn away from me," she told him, as she sat him down on the couch. He gave her another smile, a genuine one this time.

"You're so beautiful, you know?"

"And don't change the subject," Padmé added pointedly. Anakin rolled his eyes in exasperation and flicked his padawan braid away from his shoulders.

"Why did I marry a senator?" He asked her, a teasing smile in his eyes. She continued staring at him, and finally he nodded in defeat.

"Chancellor Palpantine wants me to lead the stormtroopers in the war. I am to leave tomorrow," he admitted, as he slumped back on the couch.

"Tomorrow!" Padmé exclaimed. "But Ani, you just got back to Coruscant," she protested. "What did Obi-wan say to that?"

Anakin gave her a scowl. "What can he say? Padmé, don't you understand? This is my chance to prove myself as a Jedi knight." He looked away and continued in a bitter tone. "Of course master Yoda and master Obi-wan disagreed, but the Chancellor was adamant."

"Don't you…" Padmé trailed off and bit her lips, wondering how to phrase her next sentence. "Perhaps the Jedi masters are right. I mean, you just recovered from your fight with Dooku…"

Anakin's eyes narrowed in anger, and he stood up angrily. "I'm fine, alright? Stop treating me like a child." Padmé's eyes widened in hurt, and she felt the stirrings of tears at the back of her eyes. She rolled her eyes to the ceiling, forcing the tears back. Her reaction did not go unnoticed, and Anakin felt pain stab through his heart at the thought of making her cry. He sat down again and gently reached for her, relief washing over him when she did not pull away.

He placed his head gently on hers and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "It's not going to be too long, this clone war," he assured her. "Not with me terrorizing space, and Obi-wan and the other Jedi knights in the planets." He lifted her chin up to meet his eyes and gave her a lopsided grin. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Padmé looked at him for a long moment, and then she smiled. "You don't have to apologize, Ani. You'll never have to apologize to me."

"Even when I do something really hurtful?" he asked, only half-joking.

"I'll always forgive you, Anakin Skywalker, because I love you," she replied, meeting his lips in a soft kiss. "You'll never need to apologize to me," she repeated.

"I'll never hurt you," he whispered, as they kissed again. "Not on purpose. Never on purpose."

"I know," she told him, and this time they did more than kiss, making full use of his last night in Coruscant for a long while.

* * *

A/N: Another short chapter, I know, but I've been busy with school work, and after watching this midnight premier of SW, I'm way behind, so expect short chapters for awhile. 


End file.
